1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument holding angle adjusting apparatus suitable for holding percussion instruments such as cymbals, tom-toms, snare drums, and the like, and a musical instrument holder including the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a holding angle adjusting apparatus of this kind, what is conventionally proposed is, for example, an apparatus including: a fixed member, a movable member, and a plurality of friction plates alternately stacked between the fixed member and the movable member. Pressing members for pressing the nails of corresponding friction plates against the inner face of notches formed at respective members are provided. Each pressing member is fixed to the fixed member and the movable member along a direction substantially parallel to the axis of the rotary shaft. The corresponding friction plates are fixed in a state that the friction plates are interposed under pressure between inside wall surfaces of the notches and the pressing members (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-154716). However, with this adjusting apparatus, though the top to bottom tilt angle of the movable member can be adjusted, the axial rotation angle cannot be adjusted.
On the other hand, particularly in connection with the holding angle adjusting apparatus used as the musical instrument holder such as a tom-holder, what is conventionally proposed is an apparatus including: a ball member held so as to be capable of swivel in a unit body, and a holding bar slidably inserted into a hole of the ball member, in which a side drum is held by the holding bar (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-79437, U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,747, and United States Application No. 2005-0172782). With such an adjusting apparatus, the attitude of the holding bar can be adjusted relatively freely. However, the ball member is normally made of synthetic resin so that it can be fixed at a prescribed angle by frictional force. Therefore, through a long period of use, the ball may deform and the initially expected frictional press-attaching force may not be exhibited. Further, though it is possible to allow the holding bar inserted into the ball member to axially rotate, the ball member does not exhibit full attaching force for preventing the rotation moment applied to the holding bar of a relatively small diameter, and the operability is also reduced. Therefore, such an axial rotation is not preferable in terms of design.
Accordingly, taking into consideration of the circumstances described above, the present invention is directed to provide a musical instrument holding angle adjusting apparatus and a musical instrument holder including the same, which require smaller number of components and are simply structured. Further, with the musical instrument holding angle adjusting apparatus and the musical instrument holder including the same, not only the top to bottom tilt angle but also the axial rotation angle can be adjusted and excellent operability is exhibited. Still further, the function is not impaired even through a long period of use, and excellent durability is exhibited. Still further, the adjusted and set tilt angle and the rotation angle can be maintained with strong force.